catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Bright Shadow
Bright Shadow (nicknamed Flashback) is a pretty, thick-furred, thin, blazing white she-cat with flickering amber-brown eyes. Personality Proud, silent, fierce, and quick on her paws. She is one of the fastest cat known to the Gangs, and an extremely high jumper. This makes her a brilliant hunter and fighter. History :Bright Shadow was born and raised in The Gangs, as a quickclaw in the Blood Gang. :Her friends gave her the nickname "Flashback" for, first of all, her long, blazing-white coat, and the way she just appears out of nothing but shadow. Her paws are so quick and light that she can never be seen usually in daylight. :When Running Mouse and Shoketa come for food and herbs, Shoketa leaves to find the supplies while Mouse is left outside to guard and chat. Sally lunges forward and cuts Razor's cheek, sending Mouse's nerves on end. She jumps at Sally and claws her shoulders. Irritated, Bright Shadow kicks her off, stomps on her tail, and sends her yelping down the dusty road. The Blood Gang cats comments and laugh about how weak Mouse is. :Flashback returns home from a hunt with a small hawk during a thunderstorm. She complains about falling into the lake and Wolf laughs at her, and she laughs with him. The storm begins to grow fiercer by the minute, lightning blazing dangerously close to the camp, wind picking up wildly, and rain slashing down in sheets. Flashback is struck with a sharp branch and the blood splatters on Wolf's nose. "We gotta get into shelter!" Flashback cries. Wolf agrees quickly and the two find a dense clump of bracken underneath the shelter of two oak trees. They huddle in it together and a fallen tree blocks the entrance, protecting them. The tornado sirens go off and they hear loud thunder, the snapping of tree trunks, the clatter of branches, the clattering of rubble, etc. At last the rain and the wind cease off and they push the tree out of the way and climb out, unharmed. Wolf and Flashback are horrifed that the Blood Gang camp was just a pile of wood and metal scraps, and the forest was gone. No prey. No rivers. Just...nothing. They desperately try to find survivors. They find Howling Wolf, who is very happy to see Flashback, and she is very happy to see him. The three friends search through the rubble and find Razor who is fatally injured. Flashback sends Wolf to find a decent, dry place to stay the night, and Howling Wolf to find herbs and cobwebs. They both return with good news and they treat Razor's worst wounds. Flashback tries to find some prey but comes back distraught and empty-pawed, for the prey had been scared away. Wolf, Howling Wolf, and Flashback move Razor into the new den and build nests, curling up together, and going to sleep hungry. Flashback is grieved and saddened because they could now find Swift Arrow, Sally, and several other Blood Gang members. Flash Gang is unheard from either. Lava Gang is revealed to be okay. Real Life Image Family Members None known. Category:She-Cat Category:Rogue Category:Hawkfire's Characters Category:Quickclaw Category:Blood Gang cat Category:The Gangs cat